


Plan on Sleeping In

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They almost never had the chance to sleep in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan on Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I'm basically mainlining _Inception_ fic (thanks to [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)) and will have to write some of that soon (after I've watched the movie about 8 more times so I'm confident I've got it right) [](http://velvetina-belle.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**velvetina_belle**](http://velvetina-belle.dreamwidth.org/) wanted some Dokugakuji/Kougaiji fluff and gave me the sad-eyes over it.

It was getting late, Dokugakuji knew, by the sunlight pressing up against the curtains and the fact that he’d already heard Yaone in the hallway once, shooing Lirin away from the bedroom door, saying “Let them sleep Lirin-sama – let’s get some breakfast instead,” and he knew he really should get out of bed, but...why? He was warm, and actually pretty comfortable, and Kou – he was comfortable too, tucked against Dokugakuji’s side, breathing gently in and out.

They almost never had the chance to sleep in. The She-Fox kept them busy with long lists of increasingly impossible tasks, and while it was better most days to be outside Houtou Castle than in, it did mean that they had a lot less time to spend just...enjoying each other’s company than Dokugakuji really would have liked.

Not that he wanted to press the issue too much. For all he’d learned to read Kou in the years they’d spent together, ever since the whole resurrection thing started he’d been watching the prince wind himself tighter and tighter, like a spring ready to snap. So some down time – even a few minutes – was definitely what he needed; hell, it was what they both needed – because there was nothing like just being able to run his fingers down Kou’s back and feel the hum of the pulse underneath his skin.

Dokugakuji knew he could be ridiculously greedy, sometimes.  
m  
After all, if he was anything else, he would have gotten Kou up and out of bed at sunrise – to let him get a start on the miles-long to-do-list he probably had sitting in his head – but he couldn’t be blamed, really, considering how accustomed he was to stealing little moments of peace and quiet wherever he could find them.

“You know,” Kou said finally, low and muffled against Dokugakuji’s shoulder, “I really thought you would try and wake me up, eventually – but it looks like you’re happy to let me sleep all day.”

“No,” Dokugakuji laughed, barely holding the sound in check, “I just wanted to see how long it would be before you just couldn’t hold still anymore.”

Because, truthfully, Kou almost never stopped moving – except when stopping made more sense – and somehow he never managed to look restless, even when Dokugakuji knew he was.

“You make me sound like Lirin,” Kou huffed, rolling on to his back, stretching his muscles out one at a time, probably not even half aware of how ridiculously beautiful he looked while doing it. But before he could actually move to get out of bed, Dokugakuji rolled over, pinning Kou to the bed with his hips, caging him with his arms. “What are you doing?”

Dokugakuji bit his lip and rolled it between his teeth, considering. “Nothing.”

“So you’re _not_ letting me get up then?” Kou’s expression warred between irritated and amused. “Who is the prince here, Dokugaku?”

He couldn’t pass that one up, really. “ _I_ am the king of this bed.”

It took a few seconds for Kou to actually break down into a laugh, but when he did, it was full and deep and perfect. “Yes, you are.”

“So...” Dokugakuji pressed, using his bulk to approximate holding Kou down, even though he had absolutely no illusions that the prince could – and would – put him on his ass if he was so inclined and not even break a sweat. “Five more minutes?”

Kou yawned expansively, barely remembering to cover his mouth with his hand, “Make it fifteen.”

“Fifteen for you,” Dokugakuji agreed, nuzzling into Kou’s neck, “and fifteen for me.”

-End-


End file.
